Moon & Sun
by Arumy.rose
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 5] Jungkook mengutuk razia malam ini. Ia sangat sial sampai harus berurusan dengan Polisi kurang ajar yang asik menyentuh tubuhnya penuh napsu. Jungkook tidak tahan ingin mengigit dan menghisap darah Polisi itu hingga habis! VKOOK! TAEKOOK! V/TAEHYUNG! JUNGKOOK! YAOI! VAMP x HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_ : Jungkook mengutuk razia malam ini. Ia sangat sial sampai harus berurusan dengan Polisi kurang ajar yang asik menyentuh tubuhnya penuh napsu. Jungkook tidak tahan ingin mengigit dan menghisap darah Polisi itu hingga habis!

 **Moon & Sun - Chapter 1 **

.

.

.

 **Moon & Sun**

 **With Vkook**

 **Vamp!Jk Human!V**

.

.

.

"Jimin, peralatan ku tertinggal di rumah. Bagaimana ini?"

"Astaga, bodoh! Mengapa bisa lupa? Kau jemput sekarang!"

"Jebal, antar kan aku. Ini sudah tengah malam dan tidak ada bus yang beroperasi."

…

Pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook, "Tidak." Tolak Jimin.

Jimin sedang sibuk merapikan dandanan nya sambil menunggu pacarnya datang menjemput. Jimin akan pergi ke pesta, maka dari itu ia harus berpenampilan sebagus mungkin. Tapi si bodoh–Jungkook meminta nya untuk mengantar kan ke rumah. Big no! Pacarnya sebentar lagi datang, kalau mengantar sekarang ia akan terlambat ke pesta. Lagi pula dia bukan supir Jungkook. Enak saja anak itu menyuruhnya.

"Jimin… jebal?" Jungkook masih berusaha merayu.

TIN

TIN

TIN

Klakson mobil terdengar dari luar. Ah pacarnya telah tiba. Jimin sekali lagi merapikan pakaiannya. Sebelum melangkah keluar ia melemparkan kunci mobil miliknya ke arah Jungkook, anak itu dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Pakai mobil ku, tapi kau harus cepat kembali. Dan kerjakan tugas-tugas itu!"

BAM!

Pintu itu di tutup kencang. Jungkook menghela napas melihat kepergian Jimin.

Lagi-lagi ia harus berurusan dengan Park Jimin. Setiap hari harus mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas kuliah pria itu dan juga menjadi kacungnya. Ia tidak bisa melawan, Jimin bukan tandingannya. Pria itu ketua geng dan suka berbuat semena-mena kepada orang yang lemah. Pengikutnya pun sangat banyak, mau lari kemana pun jangan harap kau bisa bebas. Selain itu ia memiliki alasan lain mengapa tidak bisa melawan Jimin.

Dan Jungkook hanya anak biasa. Hanya anak culun yang selalu menjadi objek utama pembullyan di tempat kuliah nya. Jungkook masih bisa tahan apabila mahasiswa biasa yang membully nya tapi kalau Jimin dan geng nya Jungkook tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Pernah sekali ia melawan dan apa yang ia dapat? Tubuhnya habis di keroyok oleh mereka. Anak-anak lain melihat kejadian itu. Tapi tidak ada yang mau menolong atau melerai sedikit pun. Seakan mereka menutup mata, telinga dan hati mereka. Entah karena tidak berani dan tidak ingin ikut campur, atau mereka memang tidak peduli kepada nya.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah, mencoba menerima, dan mencoba menuruti semua perintah. Setidaknya kalau ia menjadi anak baik ia tidak akan di pukuli lagi.

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya lalu melirik malas pada kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa, Aish!"

Ia pun beranjak keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil Jimin. Mobil itu melaju kencang membelah sunyi nya malam. Salahkan rumah nya yang jauh sekali dari rumah Jimin. Ia tidak akan repot seperti sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ngga jelas ini wkwk**

 **Bagaimana cerita nya menarik ngga untuk di lanjutkan? Atau saya stop saja sampai disini? Biar ngga nambah pr XD /kalaugitunapadibuat/ Tiba-tiba aja terlintas buat cerita alurnya kayak gini. Sayang kalau tidak di tulis hehe**

 **Silahkan tinggal kan komentar dan saran kalian.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk mampir membaca cerita lain karya saya: Love Comes to You /TaeKook, Anak Domba dan Serigala /YoonMin.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the Sun

**Moon & Sun - Chapter 2 : Meet the Sun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moon & Sun**

 **With Vkook**

 **Vamp!Jk Human!V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading~

Sinar bulan purnama menerangi gelap malam. Sekarang pukul 00.49. Terhitung sudah 20 menit Jungkook mengendarai mobil.

Tempat tinggalnya sangat jauh dari kota dan berada dekat dengan perbatasan. Rumah Jungkook berada di tengah hutan yang jauh dari jalan utama. Jangan coba bayangkan hutan yang mengerikan dan banyak binatang buas ya. Anak laki-laki ini tidak akan tinggal di tempat seperti itu.

Jungkook memiliki alasan untuk tidak tinggal di kota. Ia sangat suka suasana hening malam dan indahnya pemandangan pada siang hari di hutan. Sungguh tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuk seseorang penyendiri seperti dia.

Dan ada satu fakta yang menarik tentang Jungkook ia adalah seorang Vampir. Tapi tenang saja, ia tidak akan menghisap darah mu. Hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh Vampir-vampir kuno. Dan sekarang Vampir telah banyak berevolusi. Kebanyakan Vampir lebih memilih mengkonsumsi darah hewan dan beberapa di antaranya bisa menambah energi dari daging dan buah-buahan. Namun, tetap saja dunia ini belum sepenuhnya bersih dari Vampir kuno. Walau jumlahnya terhitung sedikit korban yang jatuh cukup banyak. Sehingga klan Vampir sedikit waspada kepada Pemburu yang berkeliaran mencari si penghisap darah.

Jungkook, ia adalah anak dari perkawinan campuran Serigala dan Vampir. Ayahnya adalah klan Serigala, Ayahnya pernah bercerita setiap Serigala dapat menentukan siapa saja calon pendampingnya, tapi hal itu hanya bisa terjadi sekali dan untuk seumur hidup. Lalu Ayahnya memilih pasangan dari klan Vampir yaitu Ibunya. Mereka dari klan Serigala tidak bisa membantah keinginan dari Ayahnya dan klan Vampir pun harus melakukan rapat sebelum melepaskan Ibunya kepada Ayahnya.

Prosesnya tidak lah mudah tapi kekuatan cinta bisa membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Lalu, lahir lah Jungkook di tengah mereka berdua, bayi laki-laki manis yang mengeluarkan aroma semanis gulali sehingga para Serigala berebut untuk datang menemuinya, bayi itu juga memiliki taring mungil nan imut Sang ibu tidak lupa memberikan darah rusa segar pertama untuknya.

Semakin besar dan bertambah umur tubuh Jungkook lebih condong pada klan Vampir, namun ia masih tetap mendapat pengaruh dari klan Sang Ayah. Kulitnya putih –tidak sepucat keturunan Vampir murni, warna mata hitam, memiliki aroma tubuh harum seperti gulali berpadukan dengan cokelat –hal itu hanya bisa di cium oleh klan Serigala, dan ia hanya bisa makan dari darah dan daging rusa –daging rusa adalah makanan favorit klan Serigala.

Jungkook tidak bisa meminum darah manusia, pernah ia mencoba sedikit meminum dari kantong darah dan rasanya sangat tidak enak. Seperti kau meminum muntahan bercampur dengan kaos kaki. Setelah kejadian itu ia selalu mencuci lidahnya dengan darah rusa selama sebulan. Hell, dia tidak akan mencobanya lagi!

Lalu mengenai kekuatan ia bisa berlari cepat, memiliki penciuman & penglihatan yang tajam, dan penyembuhan diri. Sayangnya penyembuhan dirinya belum sempurna, masih membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar sempurna. Oleh karena itu, ia harus lebih menjaga diri. Dan selebihnya tidak ada yang istimewa. Ingat ia hanya anak darah campuran tidak ada kelebihan lain seperti teman-teman nya yang memiliki darah murni Vampir atau Serigala. Memang begitulah nasib si darah campuran. Mereka juga selalu tertindas oleh si darah murni.

Tapi Jungkook tidak akan bersedih karena hal itu dan tidak akan juga menyalahkan kedua Orangtua nya. Ibu nya sangat baik, ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook begitu juga Ayahnya. Mereka adalah keluarga harmonis. Itu sudah cukup bagi Jungkook.

Beranjak dewasa Jungkook hidup jauh dari Orangtuanya dan berusaha menjalani kehidupan normal seperti manusia. Ngomong-ngomong ia sangat suka melihat bagaimana manusia berusaha sangat keras menjalani hidup, pergi bersekolah, bisa memakan apa saja, mengendarai kendaraan, memiliki darah panas, dan bisa mati. Kau bisa lebih menghargai hidup saat kau tau akan mati. Kau tidak akan bersedih melihat kematian orang tersayang mu saat kau tau akan menyusulnya suatu hari nanti.

Ia sangat ingin memiliki satu manusia sebagai teman bukan menjadi musuhnya. Tapi sangat susah berteman dengan manusia. Padahal ia sudah baik kepada mereka. Tapi yah begitu, Jungkook selalu di tindas oleh manusia –tidak semuanya, begitu juga oleh kaum darah murni. Anak laki-laki itu menghela napas. Hidupnya menyedihkan bukan? Tapi Jungkook tidak mau mengambil pusing.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti… ia akan memiliki satu manusia yang baik disisinya.

Ia sangat menantikannya.

…

Mobil Jungkook semakin mendekati perbatasan, rumahnya tidak jauh lagi. Mata Jungkook menajam melihat jauh ke depan. Dari kejauhan mata Jungkook menangkap mobil Polisi sedang melakukan patroli.

Ah sial!

Apakah sedang ada razia? Mengapa ada razia dekat perbatasan dan semalam ini?

Mobil Jungkook di berhentikan oleh Polisi tersebut.

 **TUK**

 **TUK**

 **TUK**

Kaca mobil Jungkook di ketuk oleh Polisi itu. Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mungkin menurunkan kaca.

"Selamat Malam, maaf mengganggu perjalanan Anda. Bisa perlihatkan SIM dan STNK ?"

Jungkook tersenyum kaku kepada Polisi itu, "Maaf Pak, saya tidak memiliki SIM dan lupa membawa STNK."

"Silahkan tepikan kendaraan anda dan keluar."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, sungguh sial ia hari ini. Pertama peralatannya tertinggal dan sekarang akan di tilang Polisi? Jimin pasti akan marah besar kepadanya.

…

Taehyung menguap ia ditugaskan untuk melakukan patroli dekat perbatasan. Komandannya memerintahkan untuk memeriksa setiap kendaraan yang keluar kota di karenakan ada pencurian mobil dan sang pelaku dikabarkan akan kabur keluar kota bersama mobil curiannya. Dan entah mengapa ia harus bertugas sendirian malam ini. Taehyung menyesap kopi hitamnya. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan gerak sigap ia memberikan tanda agar mobil itu menepi.

Taehyung mengetuk kaca mobil itu. Kaca mobil pun di turunkan. Seorang pemuda melihat ke arahnya dengan gugup.

"Selamat Malam, maaf mengganggu perjalanan Anda. Bisa perlihatkan SIM dan STNK ?"

"Maaf Pak, saya tidak memiliki SIM dan lupa membawa STNK."

"Silahkan tepikan kendaraan anda dan keluar."

Setelah menepikan kendaraanya agar aman, pemuda itu keluar dan menghampirinya.

Tolong tampar Taehyung sekarang.

Ia tidak salah lihat kan?

Pemuda di depan nya sangat… indah, kulit seputih susu yang di lapisi oleh kaos putih tipis dan celana jeans sobek-sobek. Di dalam gelap pun kau bisa melihat betapa manis nya wajah pemuda itu. Dan,

Harum gulali dan coklat? Manisnya…

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya cepat, mencoba kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Tolong serahkan KTP anda."

Pemuda itu memberikan KTP kepadanya. Ah nama pemuda manis ini Jeon Jungkook?

"Jeon Jungkook. Tolong menghadap ke mobil saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu."

"Nde.." Jungkook menjawab pelan. Ia pun menghadap ke mobil polisi tersebut.

Matanya terpejam merasakan tangan hangat manusia itu meyentuh kulit dinginnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sial kulit nya sangat halus, batin Taehyung. Mula-mula tangannya meraba bagian bahu, dada, pinggang, perut dan semakin turun meraba daerah privasi Jungkook.

Badan Jungkook menegang, tangan polisi itu meraba si little Jeon. Jungkook mengigit bibirnya. Sial apakah daerah itu harus diperiksa juga?

Belum selesai, tangan polisi itu kembali menyentuh bongkahan kenyal milik Jungkook. Ya ampun pantatnya bukan hanya di raba tetapi di remas-remas oleh polisi sialan ini!

"Engh… t-tolong hentikan. Apa yang Anda lakukan Pak?" Jungkook menahan tangan sang polisi. Namun tubuhnya semakin di tekan merapat ke mobil.

"Sayang, kau seorang Vampir bukan?" Bisik Polisi itu di telinganya. Hembusan nafas yang hangat itu menyapu telinganya.

Bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau Jungkook seorang Vampir?

Dengan kurang ajar tangan hangat polisi itu masuk ke dalam kaos tipis itu dan mengelus perutnya hingga ke dada.

"Brengsek keluarkan tangan mu!" Pekik Jungkook. Otot perutnya menegang karena sentuhan itu.

"Oh mulut mu berani sekali. Apa yang di lakukan seorang Vampir di dekat perbatasan? Ingin mencari mangsa?"

Polisi itu mengecup leher Jungkook lalu menggigit keras lehernya. Hingga tercetak bekas merah yang akan menjadi ungu pada kulitnya.

"AGGH! Sakit, mengapa anda melakukan itu?!"

"Bukan kah begitu cara kau menikmati darah korban mu?"

"T-tidak… llepasskan aku. Aku tidak meminum darah manusia.. Hmp-" Jungkook segera mungkin menahan desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Polisi brengsek ini tidak berhenti mencium lehernya dan tangan nakalnya meremas kuat little Jeon di bawah sana.

Bruk!

Taehyung menjauhkan badannya dari si pemuda. Tubuh itu langsung ambruk ke bawah. Dapat ia dengar napasnya memburu, dan kulit pemuda itu sedikit memerah. Apa karena perlakuannya? Jujur ia sangat menikmati bagaimana tubuh itu bereaksi. Aroma manis itupun masuk dan memenuhi paru-parunya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan Vampir semanis Jungkook. Taehyung menyungging kan senyum nakal.

"Baik aku percaya padamu," Taehyung membantu Jungkook berdiri, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di dekat perbatasan?"

Jungkook mendelik tajam kearahnya, "Itu bukan urusan mu!" Ia tepis tangan Taehyung di pinggangnya.

"Sekarang itu menjadi urusan ku anak manis. Jawab saja dengan jujur dan aku akan melepaskan mu."

Jungkook menatap marah ke arahnya. Anak manis? Gila saja ia memanggil Jungkook anak manis, setelah melakukan pelecehan pada tubuhnya. Andai saja ia bisa meminum darah manusia. Ia akan menghisap habis darah polisi itu. Sialan!

"Rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Ah kau si pemilik rumah di dalam hutan itu?"

Jungkook kembali terkejut, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"B-bagaimana kau-"

"Rahasia, sayang." Taehyung mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Jungkook mual melihat itu.

"Kau bebas. Maaf mengganggu perjalanan mu manis." Taehyung membukakan pintu mobilnya dan Jungkook melangkah cepat masuk.

Mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum seperti orang gila disana. Beruntungnya malam ini Taehyung dapat bertemu dengan Vampir manis itu. Berbeda dengan Jungkook mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar polisi cabul!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini Jungkook sedang menunggu Bus di halte. Ia sedang duduk manis sambil menenteng tugas-tugas Jimin. Tadi malam ia berlari ke rumah Jimin dan mengerjakan tuga-tugas itu di rumahnya. Jangan tanya mengapa, ia tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan polisi cabul itu! Dan mobil Jimin masih berada di rumah, semoga saja ia tidak marah kepada Jungkook.

Bus pun datang dengan tujuan ke Universitas Seoul tempat Jungkook menuntut ilmu. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Asik memandang ke luar melihat para manusia melakukan aktivitas pagi.

…

Jungkook sedikit berlari ke kelas Jimin, setelah sampai di depan pintu matanya memandang ke dalam kelas mencari sosok itu. Namun nihil. Ia tidak berada di kelas.

"Hey bodoh, kau menghalangi jalan ku!"

Dengan cepat Jungkook menyingkir dari depan pintu. Ah rupanya Jimin baru sampai. Jungkook menyodorkan tugas-tugas itu kepada Jimin.

"Sudah ku selesaikan semuanya. Ini Jimin-ssi."

"Bagus. Tapi kenapa mobil ku tidak kembali?" Jimin bertanya curiga.

"Eeh itu… semalam aku membawa tugas mu ke rumah, dan juga mobil mu. Maafkan aku!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau antarkan ke rumah ku? Itu mobil baru, apa kau menjualnya ha?!"

Jimin mendorong bahu Jungkook, hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tidak… tidak, mobil mu masih aman di rumah ku. Aku tidak memiliki SIM. Aku tidak mau mobil mu tertilang polisi pagi ini."

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus mengantarkannya! Apabila nanti malam mobil ku tidak ada. Siap-siap saja kau Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin merebut tugas miliknya dengan kasar dan melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Beberapa murid melihat kearah Jungkook dan juga ada yang tak peduli dengan kehebohan yang sering terjadi setiap pagi itu. Jungkook mendesah, mau tidak mau ia harus mengantarkan mobil Jimin. Jimin tidak akan memberinya ampun apabila tidak menuruti perintahnya.

…

Sebelum pulang ke rumah Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk membeli hadiah pernikahan untuk sang Paman. Pernikahan itu akan berlangsung pada hari Sabtu, terhitung 2 hari lagi. Jadi ia putuskan membeli hadiah lebih awal. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari Jungkook kembali kerumahnya. Setelah sampai di pemberhentian bus terakhir ia berlari melewati hutan kerumahnya. Ia harus cepat mengembalikan mobil Jimin mengingat hari akan malam.

Mobil itu melaju cepat di jalan, Jungkook menyelip beberapa mobil yang bergerak lambat. Entah ia sial atau memang telah melakukan kesalahan. Sebuah mobil polisi mengejarnya dari belakang. Jangan lagi, Jungkook menancap gas cepat. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran dengan mobil polisi itu. Sebut ia memang sial. Mobil polisi itu mendahuluinya dengan mudah. Mau tidak mau Jungkook menepikan mobil. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan Hell! Demi gigi ompong kakeknya, itu polisi cabul semalam!

"Hai manis. Tidak baik mengebut seperti tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

…

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita di atas. Terimakasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudah fav/fol/review cerita ini.

Di atas sudah saya jelaskan sedikit tentang Jungkook ya. Dan semoga kalian bisa menebak siapa Jimin dan Taehyung :v Mengenai Vampir dan Serigala memang saya buat melenceng dari yang sebenarnya. Saya juga menambahkan perbedaan seperti kasta antara si darah murni dan darah campuran-saya buat sesuai imajinasi dan kemauan saya jangan ada yg protes/? wkwk

Gimana chapter ke duanya? Kalau banyak minta lanjut akan saya lanjutkan kalau nggak ada ya saya stop disini …

Silahkan tinggalkan saran dan komentar kalian~


	3. Chapter 3 : Si Darah Murni

**Moon & Sun - Chapter 3 : Si Darah Murni**

 **Moon & Sun**

 **With Vkook**

 **Vamp!Jk Human!V**

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi, Jimin-ssi aku sudah memakirkan mobil di garasi."

Jungkook menunggu di ruang tengah, setelah ia meletakkan kunci mobil di gantungan dekat pintu. Sang pemilik keluar dari kamar hanya berbalut handuk merah yang melingkar di pinggang. Jimin mengangguk.

Melihat respon singkat itu Jungkook menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal-merasa sedikit canggung melihat Jimin _topless_ di depannya, "Eng, Kalau begitu aku pergi…"

Ia sedikit membungkuk, setelah itu berjalan mendekati pintu. Belum sempat Jungkook memutar knop pintu, badannya di dorong kuat oleh orang di belakangnya.

"Kau," Suara Jimin mengeram rendah di samping telinga Jungkook, "Aku ingin menanyakan perihal ini sejak tadi pagi. Mengapa ada banyak bekas kemerahan di leher mu Jungkook?"

Mata Jimin berkilat merah. Mata itu terus memandangi bercak-bercak merah di leher putih Jungkook.

Astaga!

Jungkook baru ingat!

Kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau aksi cabul Polisi tadi malam akan meninggalkan bekas di lehernya. Pasti sejak pagi semua orang melihat tanda itu. Pipi pemuda itu memerah malu membayangkannya.

Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak cepat menutup area leher, "Eeh ini, ini hanya bekas gigitan nyamuk…"

Namun Jimin menarik rambut Jungkook kuat hingga pemuda itu mengadah ke atas. Jungkook meringis sakit karenanya.

"Apakah nyamuk memiliki gigi hingga berbekas seperti in? Aku tidak bodoh Jungkook!"

"Akh! ak- aku-"

"Angkat tangan mu, sebelum peluru ini menembus kepala bodoh mu." Sebuah pistol mengarah tepat ke kepala Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan tarikannya dengan kasar, mengakibatkan kepala Jungkook menghantam pintu dengan kuat. Jimin tersenyum sinis ke arah Polisi itu, lalu sedikit menjauh dari Jungkook, "Wah, apakah aku kedatangan tamu tak di undang?"

Taehyung kembali menyimpan pistolnya dan melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Pria itu menarik pinggang Jungkook dan memeluknya posesif, "Jangan pernah tangan kotor itu menyentuh Vampir manis ini lagi. Aku peringatkan kau Park Jimin." Mata itu menatap menusuk ke arah Jimin.

Pandangan Jungkook berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya sangat pusing akibat perbuatan Jimin. Sambil menikmati pusingnya, tangan hangat itu membawanya keluar dari rumah dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi penumpang. Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya.

…

Mata si Polisi melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Tangannya mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan itu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook. Ia menatap ke arah polisi itu dan tersadar mengapa ia bisa berada di mobil polisi cabul ini, "Aku, aku- bagaimana kau- bisa di mobil?" Tanya Jungkook tidak jelas.

Polisi itu tertawa mendengarnya. Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Aww, itu sakit tau!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang menggemaskan, Jungkook."

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya karena merasa kesal.

"Aku menyuruh mu menunggu di luar. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Jimin?"

"Aku masuk dari jendela."

"Tidak sopan masuk dari jendela!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu lama sayang. Hei kenapa kau tidak berterima kasih setelah aku menolong mu?"

"Lalu, Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Jimin?" Jungkook bertanya lagi dan pura-pura tidak mendengar omongan si polisi tadi.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Vampir nakal itu, aku sudah sering menanganinya."

Jungkook menatap heran Polisi di sampingnya. Polisi itu sangat mencurigakan, pertama ia mengetahui kalau Jungkook seorang vampir, kedua mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, lalu mengenal Jimin plus tau bahwa pria itu Vampir. Polisi cabul ini seperti banyak mengetahui tentang Vampir.

Kalau di ingat-ingat Jungkook tidak tahu sedikit pun identitas polisi di sampingnya terutama namanya dan ia sedikit ragu apakah pria di sampingnya itu benar-benar seorang polisi?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin datang dengan wajah masam.

Dengan langkah angkuh ia melewati maid-maid yang bersujud di samping kanan dan kirinya. Pintu berwarna emas yang tinggi dan besar terbuka dengan sendirinya Jimin melangkah masuk ke dalam. Lalu duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah sofa.

"Tuan, saya mendapatkan berita terbaru mengenai–"

Hanya dengan sekali menatap tubuh Vampir tua di depannya terbelah menjadi dua. Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh yang terbelah itu. Sungguh menjijikan organ dalam nya tercecer hingga kemana-mana, dan karpet putih telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Bersihkan."

Para maidnya dengan cepat menyingkirkan tubuh serta organ-organ Vampir tua tersebut. Seorang Vampir yang hendak masuk melihat heran onggokan tak mengenakan itu.

"Jangan sesuka mu saja membunuh Vampir-vampir Jimin." Ia duduk di samping Jimin dan meminum darah hewan segar di gelasnya.

"Si bodoh itu mulai berani dengan ku!"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat tau siapa yang ku maksud, Namjoon."

Jungkook lagi? Namjoon belum pernah bertemu pemuda itu, Vampir darah campuran si kacung Jimin. Apalagi masalahnya kali ini hingga temannya menjadi marah besar?

"Kalau ia mulai membangkang kau beri dia hukuman yang berat saja sekaligus. Biar tau dia hanya makhluk rendahan."

"Ada seseorang yang sangat ku benci di dekatnya, Kau tau Kim Taehyung bukan?"

"Sialan, apakah ia berlindung menggunakan Taehyung?"

"Vampir bodoh itu benar-benar membuat ku murka kali ini!"

Malam itu Jimin melampiaskan emosinya dengan menyiksa hampir separuh maid di istananya. Hanya karena si vampir darah campuran rendahan itu. Malam ini menjadi Malam berdarah. Bulan pun menjadi merah semerah darah, bau anyir tercium di setiap ruangan istana itu. Begitulah kebiasaan Pangeran muda mereka.

Bukan rahasia lagi Pangeran mereka memiliki sifat kasar dan menakutkan. Sifat itu turun dari sang Ayah yang telah lama mati di bunuh oleh Pemburu vampir. Ayah Jimin seorang Vampir penghisap darah. Saat kejadian itu Ibunya pun terbunuh saat melindungi Ayahnya, Jimin kecil bersembunyi di dalam lemari menyaksikan kedua Orangtua nya mati menjadi abu. Dendam telah mengalir di darahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya tiba hari dimana pesta pernikahan Paman Jungkook berlangsung. Si pemuda manis memakai jas hitam sederhana namun tetap terlihat indah di tubuhnya. Matanya berkeliling melihat para tamu undangan. Pamannya memiliki teman dari semua kalangan baik vampir, serigala dan manusia. Tidak heran di pestanya pun banyak manusia dan serigala yang hadir.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung di istana kakek Jungkook. Bangunan ini memang sudah tua namun masih cukup megah. Hanya kakek dan neneknya yang menempati bangunan ini sejak lama, anak-anak mereka hidup dan tinggal di luar istana. Namun kakek dan nenek Jungkook sudah lama tertidur di peti mati. Pamannya tidak mempermasalahkan orang tuanya tidak hadir di pestanya. Ia sudah mendatangi peti mati mereka dan meminta restu serta izin mengadakan pesta di tempat ini.

Jungkook kembali memandang paman dan istrinya sibuk menyapa dan bercengkrama dengan temana-teman mereka. Acara sakral itu telah berlangsung sejak sore tadi dan malam ini adalah pesta makan-makan dan berdansa. Kedua pasangan itu pun telah mengganti bajunya.

Jungkook jadi kepikiran, apakah menyenangkan memiliki pendamping hidup?

Melihat pernikahan paman dengan istrinya membuat Jungkook berpikir sungguh menyenangkan memiliki seseorang di sampingmu, seseorang yang akan kau lindungi dan kau jaga hingga akhir waktu. Dan mereka sama-sama Vampir dan anak nya akan memiliki darah murni. Setidaknya tidak akan memiliki hidup yang sulit seperti dirinya. Beruntungnya mereka dan anaknya kelak.

"Hei Jungkook, mengapa memasang wajah sedih?" Sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Paman Hoseok! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hehe"

"Nah tersenyum seperti itu kau terlihat manis."

"Ibu dan Ayah akan datang besok ke Korea. Mereka akan berada di Seoul untuk beberapa bulan, Paman."

"Aku memang tau mereka akan datang besok. Tapi tinggal beberapa bulan disini itu adalah berita bagus Jungkook."

"Iya, aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka."

Hoseok tersenyum ke arah keponakan nya.

"Tidak membawa pasangan?" Goda Hoseok.

"Paman aku tidak memiliki kekasih…"

"Ingin ku carikan? Disini cukup banyak calon untuk mu" Hoseok melihat-lihat tamu undangan.

"Paman!"

Jungkook memukul-mukul lengan Pamannya pelan. Aksinya terhenti setelah pamannya meneriaki sebuah nama yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Ya! Taehyung, ke sini."

Pria itu mendekat dan memeluk Hoseok "Selamat atas pernikahan mu Hoseok. Tidak ku sangka kau menikah juga."

"Ya begitulah, memangnya seperti dirimu yang melajang hingga sekarang," Hoseok menertawai temannya itu.

Mata Taehyung menangkap sosok Jungkook di belakang Hoseok, ia sangat tau Jungkook adalah keponakan Hoseok. Pasti pemuda itu ada di pesta ini.

Jungkook pelan-pelan mencoba pergi menjauh dari dua orang tersebut, tapi suara Taehyung membatalkan langkahnya.

Sialan!

"Mau kemana Jungkook sayang?"

Argh! Demi gigi ompong kakeknya, si polisi brengsek ini memanggilnya mau tidak mau ia membalikkan badan menghadap Taehyung dan pamannya.

"Kau mengenal Taehyung, Jungkook?" Tanya pamannya heran.

"Tentu saja kami saling kenal. Kau pasti tidak tau kami sedang dalam sebuah hubungan spesial." Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Pemuda manis yang menunduk sejak tadi itu melotot mendengarnya.

"Wow, benarkah Jungkook? Kau dan Tae-"

"Tidak paman! Kami tidak!" Dengan cepat Jungkook memotong ucapan pamannya.

Taehyung tertawa melihat penolakan Jungkook anak itu sampai menjauhkan badannya dan memberikan pandangan jijik kepadanya.

"Paman bagaimana kau bisa mengundang pemburu vampir seperti dia ke acara pernikahan mu? Pria ini juga gila, tolong usir dia…"

"Jungkook, jaga omongan mu. Dia adalah teman ku sejak lama. Dimana tata krama mu?"

"Maafkan aku paman…"

"Sudah-sudah, memang aku yang salah disini Hoseok. Aku akan berbicara dengan Jungkook untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku permisi."

Hoseok menggangguk membalas. Tangan Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook, mengajaknya duduk di pinggir balkon.

"Soal di mobil maafkan aku. Sebagai seorang pemburu vampir aku hanya memburu Vampir kuno si penghisap darah. Aku tidak akan menangkap mu Jungkook. Apakah kau masih memikirkan candaan itu?"

"Bagaimana aku tau itu candaan atau bukan. Kau mengucapkan dengan serius akan memburu ku! Itu menyeramkan!"

"Aku bercanda maaf kalau itu membuat mu takut."

"Menyebalkan!" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya.

"Jangan terlihat mengemaskan seperti itu, atau aku benar-benar memburu mu…" Tangan hangat Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat sangat… menakjubkan malam ini. Semakin manis dengan jas ini."

"Diamlah polisi cabul."

"Cabul? Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu? Ppfft"

"Sialan, aku pergi saja."

Langkah Jungkook terhenti. Matanya membulat melihat mata merah Jimin berkilat marah kepadanya. Tanpa penolakan ia ditarik menjauh dari Taehyung.

…

Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook kasar membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan tamu.

"J-jimin?" Panggil nya takut.

Kedua Vampir itu sampai di tempat yang sepi. Di sebalik pohon si darah murni mondorong tubuh Jungkook. Menatap mengintimidasi makhluk rendahan di depannya, makhluk yang menunduk takut karenanya. Dagu Jungkook di tarik sehingga matanya dapat melihat mata merah milik Jimin. Ia semakin takut kepada Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau sangat rendah, sangat lemah, kekuatan kau tak sebanding, kau tidak bisa melawan darah murni seperti diriku. Kalau kau melawan, akan ku buat kau hancur."

Tubuh Jungkook menggigil mendengarkan perkataan Jimin. Cengkraman di dagunya begitu kuat hingga ia mangaduh sakit.

"A-apa salah ku Jimin?"

Dengan cepat tangan Jiimin turun mencekik lehernya kuat. Jungkook bernapas putus-putus ia mencoba menarik dan memukul tangan itu agar melepaskan lehernya.

Namun, sia-sia. Ia memang lemah.

Kalah dengan kekuatan Jimin.

Ya tuhan haruskah ia menderita seperti ini?

Mengapa Jimin begitu membencinya?

Butiran kristal mengalir dari mata indahnya dan membasahi pipi itu.

"Beraninya kau bertanya Jalang!" Teriak Jimin di depan wajahnya.

"Kau bonekaku, hanya milik ku seorang! Aku tidak suka milikku bermain-main dengan orang lain. Terutama dengan KIM TAEHYUNG! Jauhi dia! Kau dengar itu Jeon Jungkook?!"

"JAWAB BODOH!"

"Hiks hiks a-akhu dhengar J-jiminnh." Jawab Jungkook susah payah. Bernapas saja ia kepayahan namun Jimin memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Bagus, Karena kau hanya milikku Jungkook."

Tiba-tiba Jimin mencium bibir Jungkook dengan kasar. Ia menekan bibir itu lalu mengigit kuat dengan taringnya, darah mengalir hingga ke leher Jungkook. Bibir Jungkook yang spontan terbuka digunakan oleh lidah Jimin untuk masuk mengabsen apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Sayangnya hanya Jimin saja yang menikmati itu. Jungkook tidak henti-hentinya menangis, matanya terus mengeluarkan butiran kristal, pipinya sudah basah sedari tadi. Bibirnya berdenyut sakit, ini ciuman pertamanya dan Jimin merebutnya dengan kasar. Jungkook sungguh membenci Vampir di hadapannya.

Tidak jauh dari pohon itu Taehyung berdiri memandang kedua Vampir yang sedang berciuman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

…

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita di atas. Terimakasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudah fav/fol/review cerita ini. Senang banget pada minta lanjut, ini langsung saya ketik loh setelah baca komentar kalian^^ Ada yang betul nebak Jimin Vampir darah murni dan Taehyung tetap manusia ya tapi berprofesi sebagai Polisi dan Pemburu Vampir.

Maapkan saya membuat Jungkook jadi selemah itu /ketawajahat/ Adakah yang bisa tebak alasan Jimin sampai segitu marah dan jahat sama kookie :v

Gimana cerita kali ini memuaskan kah? Saya merasa ada aja yang kurang gitu sama yang ditulis wkwk seperti kecepatan, kurang dapat feel nya, tidak rinci menjelaskan :v

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tulis saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review yaa. Sangat membantu untuk saya memperbaiki penulisan selanjutnya.

Terakhir Thx for review: hrrtfly6104 | Kyunie | itsathenazi | JSBTS | gitakanya | solideo62 | AnjitKwon | keihatsuu | SwaggxrBang


	4. Chapter 4 : I'll Protect You

**Moon & Sun - Chapter 4 : I'll Protect You  
**

 **Moon & Sun**

 **With Vkook**

 **Vamp!Jk Human!V**

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang perempuan cantik meletakkan segelas anggur merah dan segelas darah hewan di meja. Perempuan itu adalah istri dari Hoseok.

"Terimakasih nuna," Ucap Taehyung.

Perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan dua pria yang sebelumnya tengah mengobrol membahas sesuatu.

"Jadi bagaimana kedepannya? Apa kau memilih untuk diam dan tidak memberitahunya?"

"Belum waktunya, kalau aku memberitahunya sekarang. Dia akan kebingungan dan menganggapku orang gila."

"Pfft- terserah dirimu saja tae, yang terpenting aku tidak mau keponakan ku kenapa-napa lagi. Jimin sungguh berbahaya. Aku benar-benar marah saat melihat Jungkook di perlakukan sebagai budak olehnya. Kalau bukan karena dia penerus klan terbesar dan terkuat klan Park, aku sudah mengajaknya perang sekarang juga."

Taehyung menghela napas berat, "Hyung, jangan ceroboh. Aku harus mendekati Jungkook perlahan-lahan. Dan akan melindunginya tanpa ia sadari walau memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Ku mohon bersabarlah, kita tidak bisa mengadakan perang sekarang juga. Sama saja menyerahkan diri kepada kematian."

"Kita harus menyusun rencana yang matang dan mendapat pengikut yang setia siap membantu disaat di perlukan."

"Taehyung, kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu. Tidak ku sangka darahnya yang mengalir di tubuhmu mengalirkan kepintarannya juga."

"Sialan, apa hyung sebenarnya mengataiku bodoh?"

"Just kidding."

"Jung Hoseok?"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke sumber suara begitu juga Taehyung. Rupanya orangtua Jungkook datang ke kediaman Hoseok bersama dengan Jungkook. Anak itu melotot ke arah Taehyung, ia terkejut karena keberadaan Taehyung di rumah pamannya.

"Aigoo, apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Kau sehat-sehat sajakan? Mana istri cantik mu mana…"

"Cepat antarkan aku kepadanya."

"Heei seharusnya kalian pergi berbulan madu setelah menikah."

Hoseok langsung menarik Ibu Jungkook-kakaknya yang kelewatan cerewet masuk keadalam rumah, Ayah Jungkook mengikuti di belakang mereka. Taehyung sempat membungkuk ke arah ayah Jungkook. Hingga kini tinggal mereka berdua. Jungkook berdiri di depannya dan sedang menatap curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengganggu pengantin baru," Taehyung tersenyum jahil, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Bukan urusan mu!" Jawab Jungkook galak. Dia masih sedikit kesal saat melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Masih marah? Berapa lama aku harus menunggu mu jinak?"

Tangan Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook, anak itu menepis kasar tangan Taehyung.

"Jinak? Aku bukan peliharaan mu, Tuan!"

"Belum, tapi segera sayang." Satu kedipan mata Taehyung layangkan kepada Jungkook.

"Ugh, menjijikan."

Jungkook cepat-cepat masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Taehyung yang tertawa keras di belakangnya. Menjaili Jungkook akan menjadi hobi baru Taehyung sepertinya.

Setelah pertemuan dan hari semakin malam Taehyung mengantar Jungkook pulang, setelah perdebatan yang panjang hingga Taehyung yang menang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Jungkook.

"Kau tidak keluar? Atau menunggu aku membukakan pintu?"

"Kita sudah sampai? Ah, terimakasih sudah mengantar ku."

Jungkook membuka pintu mobil tetapi tangan Taehyung menahannya.

"Kau tidak megajakku masuk?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak memperbolehkan sembarangan orang masuk kerumah ku."

Jungkook keluar dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Taehyung. Pria itu mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan ke pintu masuk rumah Jungkook.

"Terimakasih kau sangat baik, manis. Ayo kita masuk."

"Aku tidak memperbolehkan kau masuk, Tuan. Minggir!"

Jungkook membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia kalah cepat Taehyung telah ikut menyelinap masuk. Taehyung melihat-lihat semua isi dalam rumah Jungkook, tidak banyak yang berubah. Ia jadi ingat kenangan lamanya dulu, dirumah ini.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya membiarkan Taehyung di luar. Ia membuka pakaiannya mengganti dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman.

"Bekas-bekas luka itu, kau dapat dari mana?"

"ASTAGA!"

"Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Sejak kau membuka bajumu, Jungkook."

"Kau pria mesum, cepat pergi dari rumah ku!"

Bukannya pergi Taehyung melangkah mendekat, kaki Jungkook melangkah mundur tatapan tajam Taehyung begitu menyeramkan. Jungkook tidak bisa mundur lagi dinding menghalangi geraknya dan Taehyung semakin mendekat terus mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"K-kau, ku peringatkan jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

Tangan Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan lembut, "Apa kau tidak mengingatku Jungkook?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingat mu, kau polisi dan pemburu vampir cabul."

Taehyung tersenyum, mata Jungkook melotot saat menangkap senyum sedih dari Taehyung. Ada apa dengan pria mesum ini?

"Kau… benar-benar mengenalku dengan baik, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung mengembalikan jarak normal antara mereka, pria itu melangkah menjauh, "Selamat tidur, jaga dirimu jangan sampai terluka lagi. Aku pergi." Ia berjalan keluar rumah dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Dari balik jendela Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung, mobil itu bergerak menjauh dari rumahnya. Jungkook kembali mengingat senyuman sedih itu, entah kenapa hatinya ikut sedih ada apa dengannya. Ada apa dengan Taehyung.

 **.**

* * *

Kembali kepada rutinitas Jungkook di kampus. Ah sungguh melelahkan hari ini, ia memiliki jadwal hingga sore belum lagi harus menjadi kacungnya Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong pria itu sedikit berubah hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Jimin sejak dari pagi tidak terlalu banyak bicara kepadanya, pria itu tidak menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengerjai Jungkook. Ini sungguh aneh, bukannya Jungkook tidak bersyukur karena bisa sedikit bebas dia sudah terbiasa dengan kejahatan Jimin di kampus. Dan diamnya Jimin sungguh membuat Jungkook lebih takut, seakan-akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia prediksi akan datang menjemputnya. Oke Jungkook mulai berlebihan.

Jungkook kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas-tugas Jimin yang masih setengah jalan dan belum selesai sejak tadi. Jam tangan Jungkook menunjukkan pukul 2.15, ah waktunya kelas fotografi. Jungkook sedikit melirik ke arah Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya

"Jimin aku ada kelas, dan tugas-tugas mu besok akan ku selesaikan. Aku permisi."

Jimin hanya diam matanya masih fokus melihat telepon genggamnya. Melihat itu Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak.

"Jimin?"

"Tetap disini."

Jungkook bungkam, anak itu memilih kembali duduk manis di samping Jimin. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan kelas fotografi yang sangat ia sukai. Tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi sedih karena tidak bisa masuk.

"Jimin?" Panggil Jungkook, ia sedikit menarik baju Jimin pelan untuk menarik perhatian pria itu.

Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, dengan tampang datar, "Apa?"

"B,bolehkah aku masuk kelas?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Apa telinga kau tuli?"

"Tapi itu kelas fotografi," Ucap Jungkook sedih.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, Jimin sungguh menyebalkan ia sungguh membenci pria ini. Kenapa Jimin begitu kejam kepadanya. Dasar pria jahat!

Jimin menyimpan telepon genggamnya, ia melihat ke arah Jungkook ia menyunggingkan senyum yang menyeramkan. Dasar makhluk rendahan, batinnya.

"Jungkook, kesini."

Jimin menepuk pahanya. Jungkook yang tidak mengerti hanya melihat bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Cepat duduk disini."

"D,duduk di situ?"

Jungkook menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hell, mereka sedang di perpustakaan kampus beberapa anak-anak tengah duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Apa-apaan Jimin menyuruh Jungkook duduk di pangkuannya. Itu sungguh tidak nyaman dan sangat aneh.

"Cepat atau kau mau aku yang menarikmu paksa?"

"Tapi kita sedang di perpustakaan dan aku bisa duduk disini saj-"

 **SREET**

Badan Jungkook tertarik ke depan, dengan gerak cepat Jimin mendudukan Jungkook di pangkuannya. Pria itu memeluk pinggang si darah campuran yang tertunduk malu. Seakan tidak peduli Jimin mulai mencium daerah leher Jungkook, merasakan aliran darah campuran itu mengalir cepat.

Setelah kejadian ciuman berdarah mereka, Jimin menjadi candu dengan darah Jungkook. Darah manis itu sungguh nikmat, berbeda dengan darah yang perna ia cicipi. Begitu candu hingga membuatnya gila.

"H,hentikan kumohon." Suara Jungkook bergetar ia sungguh takut sekarang. Jimin mau berpuat apa kepadanya?

Tiba-tiba Jimin mengeluarkan taringnya dan menancapkan ke leher mulus Jungkook. Darah mengalir hingga ke bahu Jungkook.

"Aahmmp-"

Sakit. Ini sungguh sakit, untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasakan taring vampir menancap di lehernya. Terasa panas dan sungguh menyakitkan. Jimin menghisap darahnya dengan cepat. Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tidak menjerit dan menarik perhatian orang lain.

Jimin mengapa kau melakukan ini?

Kalau kau kehausan mengapa meminum darahku? Ini tidak benar!

Jungkook memberontak mencoba mendorong Jimin. Tapi ia kalah kuat dengan kekuatan Jimin yang lebih besar darinya.

"S,stoop… Jimin tidak,"

Butiran kristal mengalir deras dari mata Jungkook.

Siapa pun tolong aku…

"J,jiminh… ah henti-"

Akhirnya Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuh itu di peluk erat oleh Jimin agar tidak jatuh. Pria itu masih menghisap darah manis dari vampir darah campuran hingga ia merasa kenyang dan puas. Tidak peduli Jungkook hampir habis kehilangan darahnya, tubuh anak itu menjadi pucat.

 **…**

"Baiklah, terimakasih infonya."

Taehyung mematikan teleponnya.

"Sialan kau Park Jimin!"

Ia melihat mobil Jimin keluar dari gerbang universitas, Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya memacu dan menghadang mobil Jimin. Ia keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil itu.

"Tuan, ada Taehyun-"

 **DOR!**

Kepala supir itu tertembak, sopir yang merupakan vampir itu tidak mati tetapi sekarat karena Taehyung menembak hanya dengan peluru biasa. Mendengar suara tembakan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjadi panik dan pergi menjauh. Taehyung memecahkan kaca jendela mobil dan membuka kunci pintu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah kau sentuh dia Park Jimin!" Geram Taehyung.

"Siapa kau? Melarangku dekat dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin mengelus pipi Jungkook yang tengah tertidur lemas di pelukannya, pandangan meremehkan Jimin lontarkan ke Taehyung. Pria itu senang melihat wajah kesal Taehyung. Membuat pemburu itu marah dan cemas karena Jungkook. Kena kau Taehyung!

"Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri untuk perang yang akan menunggumu Park Jimin."

Tubuh Jungkook di tarik dan di gendong oleh Taehyung. Setelah menidurkan Jungkook di dalam mobilnya ia menjalankan mobil meninggalkan Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan semudah itu menjauhkan aku dengan Jungkook."

Jimin menatap ke setumpuk otak yang bercecer dari kepala supirnya. Dengan kekuatannya darah dan otak itu kembali terbentuk semula hingga sopir itu kembali hidup.

"Terimakasih Tuan."

"Jalan cepat."

"Baik Tuan."

Jangan pernah menganggap remeh diriku Taehyung, kau mengajak perang maka bersiaplah bertemu dengan ajalmu lebih cepat.

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook tengah terbaring di kasur Taehyung. Keadaan anak itu masih lemah, tapi berkat bantuan darah yang mengalir ke tubuhnya sedikit membantu untuk Jungkook. Taehyung sudah membersihkan tubuh Jungkook dengan kain basah serta menggantinya dengan pakaiannya yang agak kebesaran. Pria itu juga sudah mengobati bekas gigitan di leher Jungkook. Karena terlalu lemah kekuatan pemulihan diri Jungkook tidak bekerja untuk saat ini. Luka itu tidak cepat mengering dan kembali seperti semula.

Taehyung memandang sedih melihat wajah pucat Jungkook, ia menggenggam tangan dingin Jungkook. Merapalkan doa agar Jungkook baik-baik saja dan cepat pulih.

"Tae.. hyung?" Ucap Jungkook pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Jungkook, tetap istirahat aku akan menjagamu."

Jungkook tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

"Terimakasih."

"Tidurlah sayang,"

Taehyung mengelus lembut rambut Jungkook, elusan itu memberikan rasa nyaman, sepertinya ia pernah merasakan ini. Mata Jungkook memberat, anak itu menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan nyenyak. Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook ia akan terjaga hingga pagi untuk menjaga Jungkook.

 **…**

Jungkook terbangun dengan rasa badan yang lebih segar, tadi malam ia bermimpi tentang Taehyung yang sedang mengelus rambutnya dan menyuruhnya tidur. Dan Taehyung memanggilnya sayang. Dasar polisi- Tunggu, Jungkook melihat kesekitar kamar, ini bukan kamar miliknya. Apakah tadi malam itu bukan mimpi?

"Ah kau sudah bangun, Jungkook?"

Taehyung duduk di pinggiran kasur mengecek keadaan Jungkook.

"Keadaanmu sudah lebih baik pagi ini, ayo sarapan."

Tangan Jungkook menarik baju Taehyung, pria itu menandang Jungkook bingung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menolong mu."

"Menolongku?"

"Apa yang Jimin lakukan padamu Jungkook?"

"Ia, ia…" Jungkook mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin Jimin menghisap darahnya di perpustakaan. Tangan Jungkook meraba bagian lehernya, sudah tidak ada bekas gigitan itu lagi. Apakah sudah menghilang?

"Dia sering menghisap darah mu?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini yang p,pertama." Bohongnya, bagaimana ia bisa jujur kepada Taehyung kalau saat ia dan Jimin berciuman pada malam pernikahan pamannya Jimin juga menghisap darahnya, itu memalukan. Dan Taehyung tidak boleh tau kalau ia telah berciuman dengan Jimin.

"Yang pertama ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Apakah kau bisa tidak memberitau orangtua dan paman ku? Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir…"

Jungkook mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mu sendiri? Keluarga mu pasti akan selalu membantu termasuk juga dengan aku.

"Baiklah, tapi aku memberimu 2 syarat dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Aku setuju!"

 **.**

* * *

Jimin sedang sibuk melakukan urusan ranjang, hari ini ia menangkap seekor serigala yang sedang memantau istananya. Berani sekali serigala lemah ini berkeliaran dekat istananya dan mencoba mencuri informasi.

Apa ini serigala utusan Taehyung?

Bodoh sekali pria itu mengirim serigala lemah untuk mencari informasinya.

"AAH! Tidak, tolongh tidak lagii sssh haaah aah"

"Ooh ber,berhenti…"

"Ah ah hmmp-"

Jimin tidak berhenti menyodokkan penisnya kedalam serigala yang sedang berwujud manusia itu. Ia akan terus mengoyak lubang sempit ini. Gerakan Jimin semakin cepat untuk menjemput kenikmatannya.

"Dasar jalang!"

Semprotan sperma milik Jimin memenuhi hole manusia serigala itu. Jimin membalikkan badan lemah itu menghadap dirinya dan kembali menggenjotnya lagi dan lagi.

"Rasakan ini, jalang."

Jimin menyodok dalam dan kembali mengenai sesuatu di dalam sana. Rasanya seperti melayang, manusia serigala itu kembali menyemburkan spermanya yang mengenai perut Jimin.

"Ooh aaah ahhh"

"Katakan siapa yang mengirim mu?"

"Ahh ahk aku- hentikan!"

Manusia serigala itu mengetatkan holenya membuat penis besar dan berurat itu terpijat dan susah bergerak di dalam. Jimin yang merasakan itu tidak memberi ampun manusia serigala itu ia menancapkan kukunya menggoreskan luka yang dalam di kulit putih itu. Manusia serigala itu menjerit kesakitan.

Jimin kembali menyodok dengan brutal. Pria itu meninggalkan banyak bekas kissmark di tubuh mulus nan putih itu. Tangkapan yang bagus malam ini. Ia mendapatkan makhluk berdarah panas yang sangat nikmat.

"Nggh oooh… keparat kau!" Serigala itu meremas seprai putih itu dengan kuat, holenya sudah sangat tidak muat menampung sperma hangat milik vampir gila ini.

"Kau tau kau bisa menjadi budak sex ku."

"Sialan OOH! A-aku tidak akan, nnghh ahh"

Jimin kembali mengenjot hole itu dengan ritme yang tak beraturan, manusia serigala itu sudah lemah dan pasrah di bawah dominasi Jimin.

"Siapa namamu?"

"T,tidak akan ku beritau!"

Jimin mencengkram rahang serigala itu kuat, dan menghipnotis matanya, "Sebutkan nama mu."

…

"Maaf Tuan, Anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk."

"Kenapa ? Apa Jimin sedang ada tamu?"

Pengawal itu mengangguk, Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tidak biasa Jimin memiliki tamu semalam ini dan ini… adalah aroma sex. Jimin pasti sedang melakukannya dengan jalang-jalang nya. Kegemaran lain dari seorang Park Jimin.

Namjoon membalikkan badannya, baru melangkah tiga langkah ia kembali mempertajam penciumannya.

Aroma darah ini,

Darah manusia serigala.

Dan darah ini seperti aroma darah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Apakah itu, Min Yoongi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

…

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita di atas. Terimakasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudah fav/fol/review cerita ini. Tulis saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review yaa. Sangat membantu untuk saya memperbaiki penulisan selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5 : Dark Side (part 1)

**Moon & Sun - Chapter 5 : Dark Side (Part 1)**

 **Moon & Sun**

 **With Vkook**

 **Vamp!Jk Human!V**

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin melirik seseorang yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Manusia serigala dari klan Min. Rupanya benar klan serigala ini berbeda dari yang lain karena memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat dan bersih. Jimin memperhatikan tubuh polos itu. Dan nama jalang ini adalah Min Yoongi? Nama yang manis semanis rasanya tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa manis darah Jungkook.

Jimin bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia menyadari darah Jungkook sangat berbeda. Perlu diingat baru pertama kali ini Jimin meminum darah seorang vampir, selama ini ia hanya meminum darah dari hewan-hewan saja. Tidak pernah ia merasa setertarik ini dengan darah yang ia minum.

Apakah ini menjadi sebuah pertanda?

Apakah ia akan berubah seperti ayahnya?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Dan tidak akan pernah.

"Eung,"

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ugh sungguh badannya terasa sangat pegal dan sesuatu di bawah nya terasa perih setelah di gempur habis-habisan malam tadi. Itu yang pertama baginya dan Vampir itu tidak melakukan dengan pelan-pelan.

"Ssh ssialan," Yoongi mencoba untuk duduk dan menyandarkan badannya di kepala kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat pergi dari sini."

Badan Yoongi menegang menyadari Jimin masih di kamar. Dengan cepat Yoongi menutup badann polosnya dengan selimut. Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin yang sedang memakai bathrobenya dan berjalan mengambil gelas yang terisi dengan darah segar di meja. Jimin meminum habis darah tersebut mata itu manatap tajam ke arah si serigala. Dan Yoongi melayangkan tatapan benci ke arah Jimin.

"Setelah memperkosa ku kau tidak meminta maaf? Dasar brengsek!"

"Oh. Terimakasih untuk lubang mu yang masih virgin, sangat memuaskanku."

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu! Ingat itu."

"Membalas ku?," Jimin meletakkan gelasnya dan melangkah mendekati Yoongi, pria itu mencengkram dagu si serigala dengan kuat hingga membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Siapa kau? Hanya makhluk rendahan yang sombong." Ucap Jimin.

"Kau yang sombong, kau tak menyadarinya."

"Asalkan kau tau aku bukan mata-mata."

"Kau kira aku akan percaya?"

"Aku kesini bukan untuk bertemu dengan Vampir brengsek seperti dirimu!"

Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin, ia mengambil celana serta kemeja dan memasangnya. Oh sial, kemejanya sudah robek, tetapi Yoongi tetap memilih memakai kemeja tersebut. Dengan langkah hati-hati Yoongi keluar dari kamar Sang Vampir sambil meringis sakit setiap melangkah. Keturunan Vampir murni Park sangat kejam. Sangat suka memandang rendah kaum serigala dan darah campuran. Pria yang tak memiliki hati, rutuk Yoongi di dalam hati.

Jimin tersenyum menyeramkan melihat kepergian Yoongi, "Menarik sekali."

 **…**

"Lihat-lihat," Bisik para maid

"Dia baru saja di pakai oleh Tuan tadi malam…"

"Ah seekor serigala?"

"Pasti dia menggoda Tuan,"

"Benarkah?"

Yoongi mencoba mentulikan pendengarannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak berubah menjadi serigala dan langsung menerkam kepala maid vampir itu. Ia tidak bisa membuat masalah di kawasan ini. Sungguh berbahaya. Yoongi masuk dan melewati sebuah lorong yang panjang, beberapa maid-maid yang melewati nya memberikan pandangan prihatin melihat keadaannya.

Cih, aku tidak perlu di kasihani!

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, "Yoongi? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Namjoon mendekati sosok yang ia kenal, rupanya bau darah tadi malam memang milik Yoongi. Matanya melihat semua bekas kemerahan di tubuh Yoongi serta melihat bajunya yang sobek, dengan gerak cepat ia melepaskan jasnya menutupi tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Apa saja yang dilakukan Jimin kepada temannya ini.

"Ayo ketempat ku, akan aku obati tubuhmu. Kau mau aku gendong?"

Yoongi mendelik tajam, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri Namjoon!"

Namun, Namjoon tetap memilih untuk mengendong Yoongi. Dan tangan Yoongi mengalung di leher Namjoon dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu vampir itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara mu!"

"Aku minta maaf karena terlambat menjumpai mu, aku mengira kau tidak datang semalam."

"Ah! Sakit! Jalan pelan-pelan." Yoongi memukul kepala Namjoon, ah sial pantatnya sangat sakit.

"Apa Jimin sangat kasar saat melakukannya?"

"KAU DIAM SAJA, BODOH!"

 **.**

* * *

Rabu pagi, hari ini Jungkook tidak masuk ke kampus karena Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti kuliah. Dan pagi ini Jungkook memilih untuk bermain di sekitar rumahnya. Cuaca sangat cerah dan hutan pun terlihat sangat indah karena sinar matahari yang menembus dari sela-sela dedauanan memberikan efek yang sangat indah saat di pandang. Kaki Jungkook tidak lelah sedikit pun mengeksplor hutan hingga keujung, hingga ia sampai pada jalan masuk kerumahnya. Jalan perbatasan memang agak sepi pagi ini, hanya beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang. Jungkook mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah batu besar, menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman.

"Meong… meong…"

Mata Jungkook terbuka mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Matanya melotot melihat ke tengah jalan, seekor anak kucing hutan berjalan lamban menuju ketepian dan tak jauh di belakangnnya ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari dan memeluk tubuh kecil kucing tersebut.

 **CKIIIIT**

Untung si pengemudi cepat menginjak pedal rem kalau tidak tubuh Jungkook bisa tertabrak olehnya. Jungkook berdiri sambil mengendong kucing itu dan si pemilik mobil keluar.

"Jungkook, apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Taehyung? Jungkook langsung menoleh melihat ke arah polisi itu. Tidak Taehyung tidak sedang memakai seragamnya, pria itu memakai pakaian santai yang sangat cocok di tubuh nya yang atletis dan wajahnya terlihat begitu tamp…

Berhenti. Apa barusan kau terpesona kepada Taehyung? Bodoh bodoh hapus pikiran bodoh itu!

"Meong?" Kucing itu menjilat tangan Jungkook membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Apa kau sengaja mau menabrak anak kucing ini!"

"Tentu saja tidak Jungkook."

"Tapi-"

 **TIIIIIINN**

Sebuah mobil mengklakson mereka dengan kencang. Mereka tersadar masih berada di tengah jalan. Akhirnya Taehyung mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mereka saling diam dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jungkook kecuali si anak kucing, yang sejak dari tadi mengeong-ngeong dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Sepertinya ia lapar, apa kau memiliki susu dirumah?" Taehyung sedikit melirik ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengingat-ngingat di kulkasnya hanya ada darah dan daging rusa. Sial ia tidak memiliki susu sama sekali.

"Tidak, bagaimana ini? Apakah ia akan mati kelaparan?" Ucapnya sedih sambil mengelus kepala anak kucing tersebut.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja tidak Jungkook. Aku akan melihat bagasi mobil apakah masih ada susu kotak disana." Karena sering bertugas di luar, Taehyung selalu menyimpan beberapa makan dan pakaiannya di bagasi. Untuk memudahkannya, tentu saja.

 **…**

Setelah sampai dirumah, Jungkook duduk di halaman depan rumahnya sambil menunggu Taehyung. Ia bermain-main dengan si anak kucing lucu itu.

"Ini susunya." Taehyung memberikan susu kotak ke tangan Jungkook. Sambil menatap bingung kotak susu itu Jungkook bertanya kepada Taehyung, "Bagaimana cara aku memberinya susu?"

Apa Jungkook benar tidak tau? Yang benar saja anak ini.

Taehyung menghela napas dan memilih duduk di depan Jungkook. Ia menunjukkan cara dengan menumpahkan beberapa tetes susu ke jari telunjuk Jungkook dan mendekatkan jari itu ke si anak kucing. Lidah mungil itu menjilat-jilat susu di telunjuk Jungkook.

"Hihi ini sangat geli…"

"Tahan sebentar, biarkan kucing ini kenyang."

Diam-diam Taehyung mengeluarkan hpnya dan memotret ke arah Jungkook. Tersadar sedang di foto, Jungkook menatap galak ke arah Taehyung.

"Hapus! Hapus foto itu," Protesnya.

"Jungkook hati-hati kucingnya jatuh."

Jungkook kembali diam tapi masih marah dengan Taehyung, "Sialan kau!"

"Tidak baik berkata kasar di depan anak-anak." Ucap Taehyung sambil menahan tawa. Sungguh melihat Jungkook menyuapi si anak kucing makan terlihat seperti induk kucing yang sedang memberi makan anaknya.

"Anak-anak ? anak mu?" Celetuk Jungkook.

"Anak kita," Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih diam walau telinganya sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan terakhir Taehyung. Akhirnya anak kucing itu tertidur setelah kenyang meminum susu.

Jungkook juga sudah mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk. Pria itu sedang memasak daging rusa di dapur. Setelah menidurkan anak kucing di sebuah kotak, Jungkook datang mendekati Taehyung ia duduk di kursi sambil melihat pria itu memasak.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum, membuat Jungkook salah tingkah. Entah perasaanya saja sejak dari tadi Taehyung selalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ada apa dengan pria ini.

Sebuah piring berisi daging rusa terpampang menggiurkan di hadapan Jungkook, anak itu menatap lapar ke arah daging tersebut. Taehyung juga menuangkan darah segar ke gelas Jungkook.

"Makan saja kalau kau lapar Jungkook."

"Eh, apa aku bisa memakan ini? Biasanya aku hanya memakan daging mentah saja."

"Tentu kau bisa, coba sedikit," Taehyung memotong kecil dan menyuapi Jungkook, walau awalnya sedikit ragu Jungkook tetap memakan daging itu.

Rasanya… tidak buruk. Ini enak dan ia bisa memakan daging dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hyung, ini enak sekali," Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum manis ke arah Taehyung.

"Eh, maksudku Taehyung." Jungkook mengambil garpu dari tangan Taehyung, ia kembali memakan daging-daging tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang."

"Apa kau juga seorang koki?"

"Bukan…"

"Lalu, mengapa masakan mu sangan enak sekali ? Kau sering memasak?"

"Ya, aku sering memasak… dulu untuk seseorang."

Jungkook menghentikan makannya sejenak dan memandang Taehyung, "Seseorang? Apakah ia kekasih mu?"

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Ah Jungkook tidak mengingat nya sedikitpun.

 **.**

* * *

Sebuah perkampungan hancur tak terbentuk. Terlihat seperti sehabis di serang oleh sesuatu. Kegelapan dan dinginnya malam seakan memakan perkampungan tersebut. Hening seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Di dalam sebuah rumah yang masih utuh orang tua menenangkan anak-anak mereka dan menyembunyikan di dalam lemari. Bukan bermaksud untuk membunuh anak-anak mereka, para orang tua itu mengunci pintu lemari tersebut dan berjaga di luar. Mereka memasang pertahanan saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki dari ruang yang gelap. Langkah tersebut semakin terdengar jelas di depan mereka.

"Kakak, mengapa kita harus berada di dalam lemari? Aku takut disini gelap…"

Sang kakak memeluk adiknya yang ketakutan serta mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

"Sssttt, Kita harus menunggu sebentar. Ingat kita sedang bermain petak umpet jadi tidak boleh bersuara atau kita akan ketahuan…"

"Em, baiklah," bisik anak kecil tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungil-mungilnya agar tidak berbicara lagi.

Sang kakak menutup telinga sang adik saat mendengar jeritan dari orang tua mereka di luar. Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua mereka ? Ia mencoba melihat keluar dari celah lemari.

 **BRAK**

Lemari tersebut terbuka lebar, kedua anak tersebut menjerit saat melihat sosok yang menyeramkan berdiri di depan mereka. Darah menetes dari mulutnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kepada anak-anak itu.

Malam yang panjang seluruh penduduk desa itu tewas, tidak ada yang selamat baik orang dewasa maupun anak-anak. Banyak darah dan tubuh tak bernyawa berserakan dimana-mana menyebabkan bau anyir yang sangat pekat. Sosok itu menjilat lelehan darah dari tubuh si anak kecil lalu membuang tubuh itu ke tanah.

"Darah, darah,"

"Aku butuh darah lagi!"

Sosok itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan dan tertelan dalam gelapnya malam.

 **.**

* * *

"Baik saya akan kesana," Taehyung mematikan teleponnya, Jungkook yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada pekerjaan, tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

Jungkook memutar matanya malas, "Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Taehyung tersenyum ke arah Jungkook, ia mendekatkan diri dan memberikan kecupan di kening anak tersebut.

"Apa kau harus melakukan ini, Tuan mesum!" Jungkook mengelap keningnya dan memasang tatapan jijik.

"Ini sebagai bentuk pertemanan kita, kau tau?"

"Tidak ada teman yang mencium kening seperti tadi!"

Taehyung menahan tawa mendengar protes Jungkook, anak itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan baju tidur bergambar kelincinya, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Selamat tidur manis."

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook dan melangkah keluar rumah diikuti oleh Jungkook di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati Taehyung," Ucap Jungkook pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Taehyung.

"Ya," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Jungkook.

"Mengapa malam ini sangat dingin sekali?"

Jungkook mengeratkan jaketnya dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Saat ia membuka pintu tanpa sengaja jarinya terluka karena sudut ganggang pintu yang sedikit runcing. Jari telunjuknya mengeluarkan darah dan menetes di lantai.

"Akh! Sial." Jungkook kembali melangkah masuk dan membersihkan darahnya. Setelah mengobati jarinya itu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan jatuh dalam mimpi indah.

Di luar, di tengah kesunyian dan di dalam gelapnya hutan, muncul sosok yang berjalan terseok-seok pakaiannya penuh dengan cipratan darah. Mata merah sosok itu memandang ke sebuah rumah di depannya. Ia melangkah semakin dekat dan dekat hingga ia telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Dan sebuah aroma manis mengusik di indera penciumannya. Mata merah itu mengkilat menjilat darah dilantai itu hingga bersih, mulutnya mengucapkan kata darah berulang kali. Sosok itu dengan gerak cepat masuk ke dalam rumah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah membaca cerita di atas. Terimakasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudah fav/fol/review cerita ini. Bagaimana ceritanya kali ini? di lanjutkan nggak? Ayo tulis komentar kalian di kolom review yaa. Kasih saran juga boleh. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~ /kalau pada minta lanjut


End file.
